The Little Liars Continued
by RosalinaxXx
Summary: This is a fanfiction of the liars. eventually, the girls end up married, successful and with children of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first ever time writing so please be nice. I want to focus on all of the liars equally as much as I can but some chapters will be on just one of them. Enjoy! And don't forget to review!**

 _*The Hastingss houe.*_

Spenser came down the stairs in her pj's and her slippers to find two suitcases in the kitchen. Confused, Spenser called out for her mother.  
"Mom?"  
"Yes sweetie?"  
"What are the bags for?"  
"Well your father and I are going to visit your great uncle in Philly for the weekend, we are leaving in an hour so if you want to come with us you better start packing."  
"No, I think I'll stay home, I have a French paper due on Wednesday and I have a huge book to read. But have fun!"  
"Ok, well I'll leave money for food and stuff on the counter."  
"Ok, where's dad?"  
"He's just on the phone with work."  
"Ok."  
Spenser made her breakfast took out her phone.

Hey Toby, wanna come by my place later? My parents are going to Philly for the weekend so we have the whole house to ourselves! -Spenser

Hey Spens, that's great! I don't finish work till seven though so I won't be there for a while. :( -Toby

Ok, well text me when your on your way over, I'll cook dinner. :) -Spenser

Ok honey see you then x -Toby

Spenser finished her breakfast and went up to her room. She had a nice hot shower and then texted the girls.

Hey guys, wanna come over to mine in an hour for coffee? -Spenser

Yea sure see you then xx -Emily

Totally! :) -Hanna

Yep! Xx - Aria

Ok cool xx -Spenser

Spenser walked over to her closet and picked out an outfit. She put on black skinny jeans with a pink blouse and pink flats. She then started to do some study.

 _*Ezra's apartment.*_

Aria had stayed the night in Ezra's last night for the first time in weeks. He had been away and aria was desperate to kiss him. And so after a while of making out, nature took it's course! Aria woke up before Ezra and started making breakfast. Ezra snook out of bed and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she giggled and so did he.  
"Last night was amazing, I think I'll have to leave town more often!"  
"Yea well I missed you, I missed you so much."  
"Yes, I could tell."  
"shut up!"She hit him on the shoulder.  
Ezra just laughed and set the table.  
" I'm going to Spenser's in an hour so wanna get take-out for dinner?"  
"Sounds great."  
Aria put the breakfast on the table and watched Ezra reading the newspaper, she loved watching him read. His facial expressions were hilarious to watch, one second he has an eyebrow raised and his face scrunched up and the next he's bursting out laughing. She finished up her breakfast and got dressed, she then went home and changed into clean clothes. She put on white skinny ripped jeans with a dark green loose sleeveless top and a leather jacket. She put on black ankle boots with gold studs, And of course she put on a couple of necklaces and rings, she grabbed her bag and left the house.

 _*The Marin house*_

Hanna hung up the phone with Caleb, he is visiting his mom in California and won't be home till next week. She sighed and wished he would come home sooner, but she knew that he needed to spend quality time with his mother. She went downstairs to where her mother was on the phone talking about work. she smiled at her. Hanna squeezed a grin out if her and then made some toast. Her mother filled up her coffee cup and kissed Hanna on her head remaining on the phone she mouthed "goodbye" to Hanna and left the house talking. Hanna finished her toast and went up to get changed. She put on a black long waterfall skirt with a white long sleeved blouse. She put on white high-heels and some jewellery. She got her bag and left for Spencer's

 _*The fields house.*_

After Emily had her breakfast she came upstairs and did a bit of study. After awhile, she finished up and had a shower. She then went through her phone for a bit, checking her social media and she got dressed. She put  
On denim skinny jeans and a black tank-top, she put on a red and black flannel over the tank top and left it open like a cardigan. She then put on her red converse and a long gold chain with an owl at the end of it. Emily had recently started dating a girl called Jane Foster. She really liked Jane and thinks that Jane likes her too. Jane moved to rosewood from Georgia a few months ago and started at Rosewood high. Emily took out her phone and started texting her.  
'hey Jane, how are you?'  
'I'm really good thanks, how are you?'  
'I'm great thanks. I was thinking about going to the cinema tonight, wanna come?'  
'Yea sure id love to!'  
'Great, I'll see you at eight!'  
Emily got her bag and left the house with a smile on her face.

*The Hastings House*

Spencer's parents had left the house and she was expecting the girls any minute. Hanna came in first.

"Hey Spens!"

"Hey Han, how are you?"

Then Emily and Aria came in too. They all sat down with their coffees.

"So Aria how was your high school reunion with Fitz last night? Did you get an A plus?!"

"Ha ha very funny Hanna, yes actually it was lovely." the girls just giggled.

"So Spens, how are you and Toby getting on?" Emily said.

"Good, well now that my parents are out of town i'm making dinner tonight."

"oo la la!" Aria said.

"yea im hoping it will be good. I haven't seen him in a while, we've just been so busy."

*Later That Night In The Hastings House*

After dinner Spencer and Toby sat on the couch and cuddled for a while. This then led to making out and nature took its course!


	2. Chapter 2

*The Hastings House*

Spencer woke up the next morning with Tobys arms around her. She loved the way this felt, the security of his warmth. She slowly picked up his arm and pushed herself off the bed. She grabbed his t-shirt and put it on her, it was long enough that it covered everything. She then sat back down on the side of the bed to put on her slippers and just as she got up she felt Toby grab her wrist.

"round two?" he smiled still holding her wrist. She smiled and he pulled her back into bed.

After a while Spencer and Toby came down the stairs hand in hand. Both grinning and half naked toby picked up the remaining clothes that didn't make it upstairs last night. His jacket and his shoes. He got his keys and Spencer walked him out.

"do you really have to go to work?"

"yes Spens, I do. But last night was amazing, and so was dinner."

"ok, well I love you."

"I love you too." And Toby left.

*5 weeks later.*

*Ezra's apartment*

Aria fell asleep talking to Ezra and cuddling in the bed. As she woke up she looked up at him, he was wide awake and looking down at her.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said and She smiled.

"goo-…." She lept out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She started throwing up and Ezra ran in after her. He quickly held back her hair and started rubbing her back.

"Oh my god are you ok?" Aria finally stopped and sat down beside Ezra.

"That's the third time this week." She said crying. Ezra did that weird shocked face but stopped realizing that its freaking her out.

"What are you implying?"

"Ezra, you know what I'm implying." Tears are rolling down her face.

"The night that you came home, we didn't use protection." Realization is sinking into Ezras mind. But he knows that Aria is panicking.

"Whatever happen- , Aria look at me." Aria looks up into his eyes and a million thoughts are running through her mind.

"Whatever happens, I will ALWAYS be here for you. ALWAYS."

*The Hastings House.*

Spencer walked downstairs to find Toby had made a surprise breakfast for her, she smiled at him.

"What's all this?"

"I thought I'd make breakfast for us both."

"Aww your so sw-.." spencer ran to the bathroom she started violently throwing up and toby rushed in to find out what's going on and started hold back her hair. Spencer asked Toby to take her to the doctor. They both waited in the waiting room in silence.

"Maybe its food poisoning, yea, remember the chicken you had last night? The guy in the restaurant probably can't cook."

"But we both had the chicken toby."

Finally the blonde receptionist told them that the doctor can see them now. Toby held Spencer's hand on their way in. the doctor asked her some questions. And he eventually said:

"Well Ms. Hastings, I'm afraid there is a possibility you may be pregnant." Toby and Spencer just sat there with their eyes wide open.

"I'm going to need to give you an ultrasound."

"o-ok." Spencer said with tears down her face.

"I'll be back in a minute." The doctor left spencer and toby alone in his office. Toby and spencer stood up and he hugged her. She started bawling crying.

"What if I am pregnant toby? What am I going to do?"

"You mean what are WE going to do. I will stand by you Spencer Hastings forever, no matter what." The doctor gave spencer the ultra-sound. Spencer was pregnant, and not with just one child…but with three.

*Ezras Appartment*

Later on in the day Ezra went down to the store to buy some pregnancy tests. Aria sent out an S.O.S to the girls and told them she was in Ezras. They all arrived together in Emilys car. Ezra answered the door.

"Hi girls."

"Hey Ezra." Hanna said. Emily and Spencer just smiled and they all walked in. Aria was sitting in a ball on the sofa.

"Hey Aria, we got your S.O.S, what's wrong?" spencer said in a low but comforting voice.

"I thiink im ppregnannt." Aria said with tears still coming down her face.

"I have to wait for another 4 mins until the test is ready."

"Oh Aria, its ok, I have some very big news too." Everyone looked up at spencer wondering what was so big she was taking the attention off Aria.

"Well, I'm pregnant. I found out this morning." She said and looked up to see everyone's reaction.

"Oh spencer that's brilliant!" Hanna screeched.

"Congrats Spens!" Aria said.

"Yea congrats Spens!" Emily said as Ezra ran out of the bathroom.

"It's been 4 mins now." They all crowded around aria who was now holding the stick.

"Oh my god..…"


End file.
